Under New Management
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: After the death of Thaddeus Plotz, his niece comes in to take over as CEO of Warner Bros. Studio. Follow Mitzi Plotz as she deals with new employees, new stars, and, of course, the same old Warners!


**Hey, y'all! Spyrorocks here, coming with a new, ongoing fanfic!**

**So, I was thinking about Warner Bros. studio and what would happen to it in the modern age. Mr. Plotz can't live forever, and someone has to take over for him eventually. So I decided to write a fanfic detailing what would happen if that was the case!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs featured in this fanfiction. The rest belongs to Warner Bros. studio. But if the reboot was even somewhat this, I would die of happiness.**

**Now, let the fanfictioning...BEGIN!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the streets of Burbank, California. On the busy, crowded roads, a Greyhound bus was chugging along the road at a less than quick speed.

Inside the bus, a young woman was looking out the window, stealing occasional glances at her watch. Her short, jet black hair bobbed with every move her head made. Noticing her glasses had begun to slip down her nose, she pushed back up her nose. Looking around, she readjusted her glasses, smiling nervously, and held a black purse in her lap.

"Warner Bros. Studio. Next stop, Warner Bros. Studio," said the bus driver, somewhat boredly. The woman stood up.

"That's my stop!" she said, more to herself than the bus driver. The bus driver, not really caring, simply stopped the bus. The woman walked off the bus, thanking the bus driver, and stood in front of the building.

It had been looked so much larger and more intimidating when she was a young girl. Now...well, it was still large, but it was much less intimidating. Film lots stretched as far as the eye could see, interspersed with other buildings. At the center of it all, a ginormous water tower seemed to overlook the studio lot. Smiling, Mitzi walked over to the booth where she knew the security guard would be.

"Dah, have a good day Mr. Willis!" the security guard said cheerfully. As the car drove through, he turned and saw the woman walking towards him and grinned. "Mitzi! It's good to see yous!" She smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Ralph," she replied. The guard suddenly frowned.

"Look, I'm reals sorry about your uncle, and I think you'lls make a real good boss," he said solemnly. Mitzi, suprised by the sudden seriousness of the security guard, smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Ralph," she said, a hint of melancholy in her voice. Straightening herself, she walked in the lot, and headed for the psychiatry building.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the psychiatry building wasn't unknown to her. Making her way through the crowd, she approached the office of a certain psychiatrist and knocked on his door.

"Coming!" the psychiatrist shouted with a thick accent. Footsteps could be heard, then the door opened, revealing a bald, lanky man. His eyes lit up behind his thick spectacles.

"Oh, Mitzi! It's so good to see you! How are you doing?" he asked cheerfully. Mitzi smiled.

"I've been doing quite well, all things considered, Dr. Scratchansniff," she replied. Dr. Scratchansniff smiled back, but he had a melancholic look behind his glasses..

"Please, call me Otto, if you prefer. You've known me so long," he replied, letting her in. She walked in and sat down on the couch. Sitting across from her, Dr. Scratchansniff let his smile fall. "So, how have you been coping since the funeral?"

"I think I've been doing well. The funeral made it seem so...final," she replied. Dr. Scratchansniff nodded.

"Yes, vell, I suppose, logically, it the funeral vould seem very final," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Mitzi stole a quick glance at his hand, then looked up again.

"Yes, I suppose. I just...I never thought about I'd most likely see Uncle Thaddeus die," she explained. The psychiatrist nodded.

"Not many people think about that, Mitzi," he reassured. Mitzi smiled, then stood up.

"Well, are you ready to do this?" she asked him. Dr. Scratchansniff sighed.

"Not really," he replied, already sounding exhausted, as though he were picturing the chase that would ensue. Mitzi couldn't help but giggle. Just then, a blonde haired, tan adult man walked in.

"Are you ready, Miss Plotz?" the new secretary asked. Mitzi turned, really letting it sink in that _she _was in charge now, that was _her _secretary. She nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

* * *

The minute she stepped outside, she was greeted by a familiar, blonde haired figure in a nurse outfit. Grinning, she snuck up behind the woman.

"Helloooo, Nurse!" she said jokingly. Startled, the woman turned around, only to end up grinning.

"Mitzi! So good to see you again!" she said, hugging the woman. Mitzi returned the hug, then seperated from the older woman.

"Well, are you ready?" Mitzi said, hefting her butterfly net. Hello Nurse simply smiled and held her's up too.

"I suppose so," she replied. After a moment of silence, Hello Nurse spoke up again. "I know you'll make a good CEO." Mitzi smiled at the nurse.

"Thank you," she replied. Looking up at the water tower, she couldn't help but sigh.

Today was gonna be a _looong _day.

* * *

Mitzi had never climbed up the water tower when she was a teenager.

Now, she was regretting that choice.

"Don't look down, Mitzi, ja?" Dr. Scratchansniff shouted from up ahead. Mitzi gulped for what felt like the twelfth time (though the number was probably higher), and tried not to throw up.

They were quite a few feet above the ground now. Hello Nurse had been the first to reach the top, and was currently helping Peter, the new secretary, pull himself up. Scratchansniff was almost at the top, with Mitzi close behind him.

After a few more minutes, Mitzi found herself being pulled up by Dr. Scratchansniff. Looking around, she couldn't help being amazed at the view. After a few more moments of admiration, she turned back to her companions.

"After you," Dr. Scratchansniff said, stepping away from the logo on the front. Mitzi gave a curt nod, then walked up to the door. Hesitating for only a moment, she knocked...

...and the door opened.

Confused, Mitzi stepped in to the darkness, feeling the others' gazes on the back of her head. Why was the door unlocked? Had the Warners already escaped?

Just as her mind was going into the horror scenarios, she felt two bundles of energy launch themselves into her arms, causing her to drop her butterfly net.

"Hellooo, Mitzi Plotz!"

* * *

**Alright, first chapter is DONE! Sorry if this seems short, the next chapter will probably be longer.**

**So, next chapter will probably focus on the rest of the lot. The Warners will still show up, they'll just be less featured.**

**This is my first fic of 2019. Nuts, huh? I hope it'll be good.**

**Alright, review, read, check out my other stories, all that good stuff. Laters!**


End file.
